


Stay here, baby

by 1RoseLily1



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RoseLily1/pseuds/1RoseLily1
Summary: A drabble I want to make an actual fic!Kolivan is Keith's Sugar!Daddy and wants Keith to  stay the day with him





	Stay here, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I want to turn this into an actual au and write about it! Im also new to Voltron..

Sugar!Baby au with Keith and Kolivan  
(Prompt that inspired this, “Where do you think you’re going”) If you don’t like this ship, don’t read. 

It had to have been early morning by the time Keith had woken from his sex induced sleep. He guessed so from the way the light was seeping in through the cracks in the curtains of Kolivan’s master bedroom, and from the way his head slightly throbbed from the liquor of last night. 

Normally Keith barely slept when he was over, always too busy “playing”, as Keith liked to call it. It was a normal occurrence for him to usually leave right after as well, having worked for what he wanted. Plus, Kolivan didn’t seem the type of person to be interested in after care or anything of the sort, so this was something foreign in itself. 

No, Kolivan also wasn’t the type to kick Keith out after said “playtime”, it was always Keith’s own decision to leave. No strings attached was the way Keith operated, so he guessed he couldn’t blame Kolivan for just assuming they were done when each climaxed. It did always stick a nerve in him however when Kolivan always asked if he’d like to stay after it happens. 

Right now, as Keith lays awake, tucked away in the soft Arabian silk of Kolivan’s bed, he cant help but think he should stay more often. He knows it’s a foolish thought, but can you blame him? 

Kolivan seems to stir beside’s him and Keith gathers himself again, knowing it would be best to probably leave before he wakes. So, he sits up ever so slowly, letting the bed sheet pool around his soft thighs, and stretches his arms over his head. After that is over he rises from the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping giant, and starts to gather his clothes from the soft carpet of the floor. 

While doing so Keith realizes his shirt is missing. He tries to recall where it must still be.. In the kitchen he assumes. Last night they got home late from some dumb club and Kolivan couldn’t keep his hands off Keith after they had gotten in through the door. He remembers because Kolivan ripped his shirt in the process of trying to take it off, making Keith laugh at the time and Kolivan mutter something along the lines of ‘i’ll pay for another one-’ before pinning him the the counter to ravish him more.

Keith realizes he doesn’t mind so much.

Keith slips on what articales of clothing he can before softly padding over to the door. He wants to tell Kolivan a soft goodbye before he goes but know’s it will be better to just leave. Nothing attached that way. He decides that is best. 

Opening the burgundy door of Kolivan’s master bedroom Keith slips out unnoticed. Or so he guesses..  
The giant in the bed had been watching him the whole time, awake before Keith. He had pretended to have been asleep to see what Keith would do and act while thinking Kolivan was resting. Not to his surprise Keith was quiet as a mouse and out within the next few minutes of just being awake. It stings to know he wouldn’t at least look back with sentiment. 

Keith plucks his shirt off from the cold tile of the kitchen floor with a curse. There’s of course a rip on the side near the arm hole, and just to his luck its big enough so he can’t hide it. He sighs and shuffles the garment on anyway. 

It feels a tad different on his skin and he realizes it’s because this time while wearing the shirt he doesn’t have on any lingiere underneath. 

Last night Keith had been wearing a rich Italian molded black bodice with red lace under his clothes. Today he attempts to go home without the undergarments. 

Ahem, attempts. 

Just as he heads for the front door a gruff morning induced voice says, “Where do you think you’re going?”  
Keith stops in his tracks, sucks in a breath, and turns to Kolivan. He didn’t plan on actually having to tell Kolivan he’s leaving, nor did he think Kolivan wanted him to stay. He turns around. 

“I was going to head back to my place. Ya know, take a shower? Leave you alone for a little?” Keith doesn’t mean to sound as snarky as he does, but Kolivan doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Why not do that here?” The question makes Keith’s thoughts stutter. Kolivan doesn’t seem to be joking by the look on his face and Keith almost wants to indulge in this fantasy.. maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

“I don’t really have clothes here, Daddy.” The nickname comes easily to his tongue as it always does. 

“I don’t really mind if you do or don’t. I don’t plan on getting out of bed today.” And that is one of the most honest things Keith has heard Kolivan say. 

“…Okay?” Keith forces himself not to dwell on the thought and instead lets himself just.. take this chance and stay the day. 

Keith stays the day, sitting around on Kolivan’s lap for most of it and actually learns some real things about him, not just where he works or who he associates with. Kolivan rather likes this side of the relationship between them and soon it becomes a normal occurrence. Keith starts to stay after those late nights and finds that he fits rather well into Kolivan’s life. It’s still a sugar daddy deal and all, but a tad more intimate and Keith finds he also doesn’t mind that..


End file.
